Fire Emblem: Damaged Fate
by Finmide
Summary: Grima is defeated and Ylisse is now at peace, or so it seems. A new evil arrises and results of a tragic future which needs to be altered yet again. More allies come back from the future to help Chrom and his party to change the future for better... again. [Has all original characters, and a lot of OC's. mainly because all the previous bad guys are dead. First page is Info]
1. TitleInfo

Fire Emblem

Damaged Fate

By: Finmide

[Note: I don't own these characters or places or things, Characters are owned by Nintendo and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, and if you go around saying that I own them this could result in my utter pwnage in legal case. Blah blah blah blah, so please don't do that. Some untrademarked characters are used and don't think of them as canon in any way possible, unless if sometime in the future I get hired by Nintendo and put these characters in a Fire Emblem game (and we all know how likely that is). I think it would be cool if they used my story for a game, but again that's not likely.]

[These are the characters from my game, what class they are, and who their married to, just to get us on the same page]

Ryan (my Character): A level with swords and Tomes, Strength is strength, and weakness is magic, Level 20 Grandmaster with all meh stats maxed out, also has ability to pick locks. Married to Lissa, that means his children are Owain and Morgan.

Lissa: Level 15 War Cleric, A level with staves, D level with axes. Married to Ryan, again children are Owain and Morgan.

Chrom: Level twenty Great Lord, A level in both swords and lances, all stats maxed out. Married to Sumia, children are Lucina and Cynthia.

Sumia: Level 17 Falco Knight, A level in Lance, E level in staves. Married to Chrom, children are Lucina and Cynthia.

Kellum: Level 20 General, A level in lances, C level in Axes. Married to Olivia, son is Inigo.

Olivia: Level 14 Dancer, C level with swords, Married to Kellum, son is Inigo.

Lon'qu: level 15 Assasin, A level with swords, B level with bows, married to Cordelia, daughter is Severa.

Cordelia: Level 9 Dark Flier, A level with lances, D level with tomes, Married to Lon'qu, daughter is Severa.

Gregor: Level 20 Beserker, all stats maxed out, A Level with Axes, married to Sully, daughter is Kjelle.

Sully: Level 5 Griffon Rider, B level with Axes, married to Gregor, daughter is Kjelle.

Frederick: Level 11 Great Knight, A level with all weapons, married to Meiriel, son is Laurent.

Meiriel: level 4 Sage, A level with Tomes, E level with Staves, married to Frederick, son equals Laurent.

Vaike: Level 20 Warrior, all stats maxed out, A level with both axes and bows, Married to Maribelle, son is Brady.

Maribelle: Level 3 Mage, E level with tomes, married to vaike, son is Brady.

Donnel: Level 20 Hero, all stats maxed out, A level with swords, D level with axes, married to cherche, son is Gerome.

Cherche: Level 18 Wyvern Lord, A level with Axes, C level with Lances, Married to Donnel, son is gerome.

Virion: Level 6 Sniper, A level with bows, married to Thar'ja, daughter is noire.

Thar'ja: Level 12 Sorceror, A Level in tomes, married to Virion, daughter is noire.

Stahl: Level 5 Paladin, A level with Swords, E level with lances, Married to Panne, son is Yarne.

Panne: Level 16 Tanguel, Married to Stahl, son is Yarne.

Ricken: Level 10 Dark Rider, A level with tomes, C level with swords, married to nowi, daughter is Nah.

Nowi: Level 21 Mankete, Married to Ricken, Daughter is Nah.

Gaius: Level 3 Assasin, A level with swords, E level with Bows.

Henry: Level 2 Dark Rider, A level with tomes, E level with swords.

Libra: Level 12 War Monk, A level with Axes, C level with staves.

Say'ri: Level 12 Sword Master, A level with swords.

Anna: Level 16 Trickster, A level with Swords, C level with Staves.

Tiki: Level 25 Mankete

Flavia: level 14 Hero, A level with both swords and axes.

Basilio: level 20 Warrior, all stats maxed out, A level with both bows and axes.

Lucina: Level 20 Great Lord, all stats maxed out, A level with Swords, E level with Lances, Life companion is Owain.

Cynthia: Level 5 Falco Knight, A level with Lances, E level with staves, Married to Laurent.

Owain: Level 9 Sword Master, A level with swords, Life companion is Lucina.

Morgan: Level 20 Grandmaster, All stats maxed out, A level with both swords and tomes, married to Brady.

Nah: Level 16 Mankete, married to Gerome

Yarne: Level 16 Tanguel, married to Kjelle.

Inigo: Level 3 Hero, A level with swords, E level with axes married to Severa.

Severa: Level 6 Hero, A level with swords, E level with axes, married to Inigo.

Gerome: Level 10 Wyvern Lord, A level with axes, A level with Lances, married to Nah.

Kjelle: Level 3 General, A level with Lances, E level with axes, married to Yarne.

Laurent: Level 4 Sage, A level with tomes, E level with staves, married to Cynthia.

Brady: Level 7 Trickster, A level with swords, A level with staves, married to Morgan.

Noire: Level 12 Bow Knight, A level with bows, C level with swords.

[There now since we are on the same page, you won't be confused by the story.]


	2. Prolouge

Prologue: Damaged Fate

Fire was ablaze around the castle, the ash lifted into the air. A midst of this was a young man knelt down near his Aunt, who was weeping bitterly at the events that had unfolded. The young man felt his aunts pain, none of this should have happened, this was all wrong. Now another man, much older, headed toward them. The older man's metal boots clanked against the stone with every dreaded step. Hate burned in the older man's eyes, he hated the young man and his aunt. But it wouldn't be hard now to destroy them both, right here, right now.

The younger man now stood from his kneeling position and now it was quite visible that he had a sword buckled in a sheath to his side. The warm heat of the flames caused a breeze to blow through the room. The younger man's eyes were blazing with fury for the older man and his actions. The younger man's hand fell down and brushed against its hilt. The older man saw the action and grinned. Because he knew what the younger man was thinking.

"Do you think you can defeat me by the sword?" the older man hoaxed

"I must do what is right for the people of this country," the younger man said.

"You think you can do your country a good deed by killing its leader?" The older man posed.

"You are not the person that you claim yourself to be! That person died once you betrayed every fellow countryman, when you condemned them to death!"

With that said the younger man whipped out his sword and did a few spins with the blade and ended with the sword pointing straight at the older men. The blades hilt had a loop in it, which in this light started to emit, until the entire blade had a fog like glow coming from it. The older man wasn't afraid of this though.

"You forget though, that I have a sacred blade too, just as the one you're using," the older man pointed out just as he unsheathe his sword, except without any fancy tricks, and his sword looked exactly the same as the younger mans, and it too started to glow. The two men stood opposite of each other, twin blades pointing at the other. The younger man heard a gasp from behind him, it was his aunt. She was already emotionally hurt by recent events, and there was no reason she should stay and be hurt even more.

"I want you to go and get as many people to safety, you hear me?" The younger man address to his aunt without turning around, "you have to get them to safety in case I fail," he said, and that wasn't an optional thing, it was a command.

The woman nodded and stood up and ran away, ran to go do what he asked of her. Now it was just the two men, pointing blades at each other in a blazing castle. The two men start moving in a circular motion, each making sure to keep their blade pointed at the other to not give the other person an advantage. They both were thinking of how easy it would be to kill the other if they might have stumbled on either a stray brick or stone.

"It's not doing your aunt any favor by shielding her from this, either way she will die. You just changed the method of her death. If she died she would have watch how I slain you, then she would be slain afterward. But now you condemned her to death from Grima himself," the older man said with a nasty grin on his face.

"You can't be sure of that!" the younger man defended.

"You see, there is nothing you can do, Grima is destined to come back from the dead, I already have the Fire Emblem, and a person from his bloodline to become his vassal. Yet you think you can't stop me, give up now and I promise you a quick death beside from being killed slowly as Grima consumes you."

The younger man's eyes narrowed, the older man was over confident, powerful but over confident. The younger man need to find a way to exploit this flaw that the older man showed, and he knew exactly how to do it.

"Well then," said the younger man, "I challenge my fate," he continued as he lunged toward his enemy.

The older man side stepped, avoiding the initial attack. He the adjusted his sword in time to block the side stroke that followed, the two sacred metals clashed causing a brief ring to sound in the warm ash filled air. The younger man quickly shifted back to a defensive position, in case his enemy lashed out at him. He didn't wait long enough though to give his enemy a chance to strike, for he had started swinging brutally yet with some tact to it, keeping in mind that even if he swung the sword in certain ways it could open a lethal chance for the enemy to strike. Yet the older man was good in skill and he was able to parry all of the younger man's blows. However now it was his turn to strike and he started swinging the sword at the enemy each blow in quick succession to the one before it.

The Younger man struggle to parry the swings, but he manage to succeed in the task. However his leg had been burnt from the fire, they apparently had been straying as they fought and the younger man almost stepped right into the fire, yet the flame still caught a bit of his leg. Also at that moment the older man, slammed his sword into the younger mans, and used the blade to try to push the younger man fully into the hungering flames.

"What is it? Can't take the heat?" the older man mocked.

"No I can't but it seems you can!" The younger man exclaimed as he rapidly turned to one side and caused the older man to stumble into the flames.

The older man let out a yelp of pain and quickly jumped out, and tried to extinguish his legs. The younger man started for the next chamber over where the Fire Emblem was stored and the prisoner that was going to be the resurrected Grima's new body was held suspended in air by chains. The prisoner had short brown hair, which at his age now seemed to be fading into a grey now. He wore a headband, which the younger man never understood why some men wore those. The man was quite small in size, but it didn't stand out that much. The younger man made his way for the Fire Emblem. He was within four meters of it when his enemy, the older man blocked his path and lashed out at the younger man. The younger man barely had enough time to parry the attack which could have slit his throat.

He began his swing when a large rumble sounded and part of the castle feel away from the whole. Obviously some wooden supports burning way into ash, the result was a gaping hole on the side of the castle where its wall and some of the floor had collapsed. The younger man had to finish this quickly, before the floor underneath him collapsed too. The younger man recovered quickly, which was an advantage with youth, and he quickly thrust the sword into the older man. The younger man felt he friction as the sword broke skin, then pushed its way through bone. The Young man pulled the sword out of his enemies' chest, and blood started to flow rapidly. The older man glared at him.

"So you think this is the end," the older man said, with blood red eyes wishing death on the younger man. "I shouldn't have taught you everything I knew; well I was kind of hoping you would join me in my conquest. But you betrayed me!" the older man said as he dropped his sword. The younger man sheathed his sword and picked up the one that belonged to the older man.

"I didn't betray you, you betrayed your country. Thus you shall die by your own sword," the younger man said coolly. He raised the sword above his head ready to make the final blow.

"This isn't over, not now!" the older man cried out as he thrust his arm forward. The action summoned a gale strong enough it blew the younger back to the point that he feel over the edge of the collapse castle section. But his reflexes saved him as he grabbed hold of the ledge.

The older man stood up and place his hand on the emblem, which his hand was covered by his own blood, and chanted "Grima, may you be raised yet again, so you may take your rightful place as ruler of this planet." Then using up the last ounce of strength he had with that action he died, and a dark aura surrounded the Fire Emblem.

The just as the resurrection process began, the section of floor the younger man grasped onto gave way to gravity and broke off. The young man plummeted a few feet and hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover from the fall, the section of stone landed directly on his right leg, causing sheering pain. The younger man sat up and pushed the stone away, then afterwards stood up as best as he could.

"The leg is broken," he said to himself.

Limping, he headed for the stables which where across from the castle. Surprisingly they remained untouched. He needed to get some horses, get as many people as he could, and get out of here. For nothing can stop the resurrection process once it began. He also needed to think of a way to stop this tragedy. Then an idea sprung in his head. He quickly made his way to the horses and mounted on of them, which was difficult with a broken leg. Then he had it charge off toward the city, for he needed to find his cousin first.

The city was set ablaze just like the castle, except at least there was more room to move around. The young man went up and down all the streets looking for his cousin. He soon found her in the market square. He directed the horse toward her. She was about his size and had long sapphire hair. However right now she was attempting to fight of invaders with a butcher's knife. She obviously hadn't been prepared, or lost her rapier somewhere. However that didn't matter, the young man had to help her. He pulled the horse up close and slashed down one of the invaders with the sword he took from the older man earlier, which he still had on his person. He then handed that sword to his cousin. She nodded her thanks and was about to turn away, when the young man stopped her.

"The resurrection process has begun. However I have an idea, so get on," the young man informed. His cousin complied and she mounted the horse and sat behind him. He then launched the horse of at full speed; they exited the city and headed to the location they agreed to meet in case of failure, so that they can meet with Naga...


	3. Ch1

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Ryan woke up to a warm breeze; he opened his eyes to see two familiar faces staring down at him. One belonged to a man with sapphire blue hair, the other belonged to a woman with blonde hair that was full with what seemed to be an excessive amount of braids and curls.

"You know there's a lot better places to sleep then the ground," said the man which Ryan recognized as Chrom.

Chrom held out his hand and Ryan took it, and Chrom helped him up.

"Welcome back."

The group made its way toward Ylisstol; it would be good to relax now that the war is over. The Grimleal and their leader Validar had been defeated, and Grima himself had been killed by… well Grima. It had turned out that the other Ryan that came from the future became Grima, so when Ryan killed his other self, it was equal to Grima killing himself. Thus the demon had been slain once and for all. Now they could lead a care free life until the next terror rises up. Chrom still intends to keep the shepherds up and running. Chrom didn't like the Idea of being cramped up in the castle all day.

The group soon arrived to a mountainous village. The group decided to stop and stay at the local tavern. A majority of the men, and Sully, stayed in the bar. Among these were Chrom and Ryan. Chrom sat at a bar seat next to Ryan. He had a mug of the local beer in front of him, but he didn't drink it, more or less he just stared into it. Ryan had a plate of chicken in front of him with a cup of water, Ryan wasn't much for alcohol, he had no urge to drink till he passed out like most people. Chrom pushed his hair aside and let out a puff of air.

"Ryan, I can't help but think about her," Chrom said.

"Who? Emmeryn?" Ryan guessed, and he had guessed correctly because Chrom was nodding his head.

"I just don't understand, we practically saved her, why did she jump off the ledge? Why did she, nobody was there forcing her," Chrom recalled.

Ryan could see it now, all the emotions are going to hit full home now. They're going to cause him to go mad and make a mess in the tavern. Ryan needed a way to prevent that from happening.

"Why don't we get some fresh air? I can smell the humanity in here," Ryan commented.

Chrom shrugged and they both got up. There was no need to give money because it would be put on a bill at the end of their stay. The two of them walked out into the chilly night air that was outside the tavern. Every time they breathed you could see a cloud of condensation leave from their mouths. It was a sign of the cooling temperature that signaled the nearing winter. To think of how soon this land would be covered in snow, kind of put Chrom at peace for some reason.

"Chrom, so what are you going to do now? Since the war is over," Ryan posed at his friend who stood next to him.

"I'm not sure, maybe rule the kingdom, help raise baby Lucina, run around helping people in need, the usual stuff," Chrom answered plainly.

Ryan nodded as if he understood everything. The two of then stood in the cool air in total silence. It was if they both understood what the other was thinking, but without the need of speaking words. They just stood there staring into the darkness that lay before them. Every thought was understood perfectly. None needed to talk, for they both knew what each one would say and how to respond. Which was an awkward feeling when you can answer your own questions exactly like how your friend would, but it was comforting in a way because It gave you a feeling that they were never gone from your side.

"Well, I'm going to turn in now," Ryan plainly stated, breaking the silence.

Ryan turned back toward the tavern and started up the stairs to where he and his wife Lissa shared a room. Chrom decided to stay outside longer, the cool air calmed down the heat of disappointment and anger for past failings. He took a few more steps out into the darkness.

"Maybe I should take a walk," Chrom figured to himself.

Chrom slowly wandered throughout the town, he looked at the village houses that were lit up with people laughing and enjoying company. He could smell the warm and smooth smells of soups, and meat. Light reflected off of the leaves of the trees which already started to form dew. Gentle breeze from the mountains sometimes came through the town, Chrom couldn't help but smile when he felt it. This was peace right here, no violence, no fear, just a simple town with no troubles.

Then a scream sounded in the air, Chrom looked to see what appeared to be two bandits approaching a woman. Chrom placed his hand on the hilt of the Falchion, he was hoping nothing would occur now, but that would be too much to ask of the world. However someone was in distress and he had to help them. Chrom walked over to where the two bandits were.

"Halt, leave that lady alone, or feel my blade!" Chrom warned in a loud voice.

The two bandits turned, each wielded an axe in their hand, one of them had a common Iron axe and the other had a sleek hand axe. Chrom took note of that, for if this escalated into a fight that hand axe could be a fearsome weapon, since they can be thrown and are made in such a shape that they can return to their owner after being thrown, Chrom would need extra care to avoid it.

"This doesn't concern you, Ylissean rat," said one of the bandits.

"You dare address to the Exalt of Ylisse as a rat!?" Chrom questioned, he then noticed that he was getting overly angry and decided to try to calm down a little bit before next time responding.

"Look rat, you don't have authority here, this is part of Plegia," said the bandit with the hand axe.

It was true, this small region was in the bottom left corner of Plegia, in fact it's the only part of Plegia that wasn't desert. Chrom's party was only passing through. But that didn't mean he couldn't help a citizen from danger. He won't allow an innocent civilian to be robbed just because he was in Plegia.

"Well if you don't leave her alone then I shall force you," Chrom said boldly as he unsheathed the Falchion.

The bandits took one look at the blade and started to back away. They probably now thought it wasn't worth the trouble if they were going to get resistance.

"this isn't over Ylissean, we'll be back, and we'll get what belongs to us," said the hand axe bandit right before they both ran off.

Chrom sheathed the Falchion again. He was glad they backed away; he didn't want to have to clean blood off his sword tonight. That would not have been good if it had escalated into a fight. The only thing was he didn't like that threat; bandits have a habit of keeping their promises. However he need not worry about that yet. First he had to make sure that lady was okay.

"Hey are you okay?" Chrom asked as he turned to look at her.

Once Chrom caught sight of her he was in shock. The lady had a light blond hair and brown eyes, she was wearing sages robes that were a light grass green color. She sat there trembling in fear. But Chrom was too shocked to notice that fact.

"Emmeryn, is that you?"

"Get away From me!" she yelled when Chrom took a step forward.

"But Emm, it's me Chrom."

"I don't know who you are, get away from me!" She screamed again.

"But Emm, I just saved you," Chrom stuttered to get out.

"I didn't want you to save me! They were supposed to take me, now leave me alone!" Emmeryn cried out as she got up and ran away.

"Wait, Emmeryn!" Chrom called out as he started to give chase.

Chrom followed her through alley ways and ducking under stray trees here and there. But as he kept running he noticed she kept getting further from him. It was amazing how fast she could run. Chrom ran into a full sprint to try to catch up with her, but it was proving futile in the attempt. Chrom was sweating and his breathing grew heavy. His legs started growing lethargic from his increasing exhaustion. However he kept pressing him to follow her. Eventually he passed by a house that he passed earlier. She was trying to lose him really bad, yet she still looked like she was at full energy. Chroms sides started to hurt, but he kept pushing on, he didn't want to lose her, not again. The edge of his eye sight, started to go dark as tunnel vision crept on him from the lack of oxygen coming into his lunges from the amount being used. His sides screamed in pain as he kept pushing forward.

Suddenly Chrom tripped over a stray root and he collapsed to the ground, he had no energy to get back up. He felt like he was going to die right there. He gazed as his sister Emmeryn continued getting further and further away, she was still running at about full speed. The physical pain from straining his body so much set in, and it was more intense than before. Then his body gave him the impulse and he heaved out blood. Lying on the ground he just stayed there. Tears formed not because of his physical pain, but because of the emotional turmoil of seeing his sister leave him yet again. This time by her own choice, but what's worse is she didn't even recognize him. He didn't hide it now, he let the tear come forth.

"Emmeryn, don't go," he wailed out.

His vision continued to black out, it turned blurry from tears, but just as it was going dark he could see three people coming toward him. They all rushed to his side. One of them pick him up in their arms.

"Gregor, bring him back to the tavern as quickly as possible, I'll wake up Lissa," Ryan's voice came, it sounds distorted and it almost sounded like it echoed in his head. This was ironic because Chrom thought Ryan turned in already.

The person holding him; which Chrom was conscious enough to guess that this was Gregor, ran of quickly. The lights of houses passed by and seemed to converge into one line of light, light a stream. Blackness enclosed around the edges of his vision, and it continually crept in toward the center. Suddenly he was completely consumed in darkness, and all sound went away…


	4. Ch2

Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Chrom woke up in his room at the inn. He felt extremely tired, and his gut hurt like as if Grima himself was unleashing a full scale apocalypse inside it. The room was dry and stuffy, and the light was being held back by curtains. Sumia, Chroms beloved wife, was sleeping hunched over on the desk provided in the room. Lissa was also asleep but in a chair up against the wall, Ryan was asleep in the corner on the floor. They had probably been up worried about him after his black out. Chrom swung his legs over to the side of the bed and tried standing up. However his legs were still tired from the night before and they crippled under him sending him sprawling to the floor with a thud. The jolt caused by his impact with the floor woke up Sumia, her eyes fluttered open and when she saw her husband on the floor.

"Chrom are you okay?" Sumia bursted out as she helped him up.

"Yeah, just a little sore," Chrom replied, then gave a quick thanks for the help.

Lissa began to stir, and it was right on time too. She first stretched and then heaved herself out of the chair.

"Oh good, your awake," She said tiredly, "Oh be sure to rest a lot, because I have never seen so much damaged caused from running."

Lissa let out a large yawn as she walked over to where Ryan was sleeping on the floor. Lissa gave him a sharp kick in the side which woke him up instantly. Actually so instantly that he jumped back in surprise at the sudden attack.

"Wake up sleepy, Chrom's awake," Lissa teased.

"You could have done that gently," Ryan complained, followed by a yawn.

Ryan got up and walked up to the door, he pulled the door open and stopped halfway out the door.

"I'll get something to wake us up."

Ryan had later returned with a pot of coffee, which he brewed using some of his fire magic, even though he could have brewed it the normal way, he enjoyed doing things his way. This way he got what he wanted and he got practice. They all were awake by now and ready to find out what happened.

"So Chrom, why were you running? Were you being chased?" Quizzed Sumia.

"Actually, no. I was doing the chasing," Chrom answered.

"Who were you chasing?" Lissa asked.

"It was Emmeryn," Chrom answered.

There was a short moment of silence. Each of them were trying to take in what they heard. It was very unbelievable; in fact Chrom thought that he might be going crazy. Maybe he was hallucinating or something.

"But Emmeryn, jumped off that cliff. Strategically there could be no way she could survive that fall. Even if she had, she would have died shortly afterward. I just don't see how that's possible," Ryan explained.

Ryan's words seemed to sum up what everyone was thinking at the moment. How could she have possibly survived falling over twenty meters? It just made no sense, she should be dead. But yet Chrom saw her just last night. He couldn't connect the dots in his head, how could this be true.

"But if she was alive, she most likely would have lost her memories, which would mean she wouldn't recognize you. That could explain why you had to chase her," Ryan figured, " I believe you."

With that said Lissa immediately stood up, "Are you crazy! How could you believe him. Emmeryn is dead! I wish she was here but she is dead. We can't change that. You even watched it happen Ryan! You even helped bury her body. How in the world could she have been alive?" Lissa outburst.

"Well, I know Chrom isn't insane, and he definitely wouldn't lie to me, what more do you need?" Ryan explained.

Somehow that seemed to make his point, because nobody argued with him. After that was settled The four of them went down to the main bar. There they ordered breakfast, eggs and bacon. As they were eating Chrom took notice of what was going on around them.

Morgan and Owain were playing a game of chess, and Owain was complaining like he was every time he played chess. Henry was trying to speak to a crow, Chrom didn't even know crows were allowed in here. Noire was fiddling with her charm, probably installing new lucky beads on it. Yarne and Panne were nowhere to be seen, but Stahl was not too far away eating breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert all as one meal, something he probably would repeat three more times that day. Gaius sneaked around pick pocketing candy out of people's pockets, and Thar'ja was casting tomes on her husband Virion… or at least attempting to.

It was very lively here ever since Chrom's party arrived. In fact the group was so big you could find somebody just about anywhere, they even needed to book out rooms at the competing Inn across the road.

Chrom used a fork to stab the yoke of his eggs right before a villager ran in.

"There's a task force heading toward the village! They're in battle formation! And Emily is walking straight toward them. Someone help!" the villager cried out.

A pit grew in his stomach, because for some reason Chrom had a feeling that "Emily" might actually be Emmeryn. It would be suicide for her to head straight for an armed force.

"Let's move!"

The general stood on the far ridge and watched his militia head down into the valley. He had general's armor on except it was thin and sleek, light weight, and the armor was a shade of charcoal grey, with red details here and there. He didn't carry a shield or a weapon on him, he simply stood at the back of his military force.

"General Fahlmer, the escapee is heading toward us, they have surrendered. Shall we bring her back to queen Lodia?" asked one of the common soldiers.

Fahlmer though for a second before replying, "No, kill her, Lodia need not know of this," Fahlmer announced.

The soldier nodded and walked off to join his fellow soldiers. Lodia was chosen as the new queen in Plegia, but also there is a council now that makes all the major decisions. However Fahlmer is a general to one of senators in the council. Senator Olman was the senator of this providence, thus Fahlmer had jurisdiction in this area. Fahlmer gave the signal for his men to mobilize.

Two cavaliers broke off and started charging toward Emmeryn. They now prepared their lances and readied for attack. They started to close in on her, they raised their lances. But right as they were to strike, something blocked the lance. Then a separate lance flung over and impaled the horse. A similar event also happened to the cavalier next to that one. The figures that projected Emmeryn were found to be Kellum and Kjelle.

"We won't let our friend be killed!" Kjelle announced.

"yeah what she said," Kellum said like he was unsure.

The party took their positions on the battle field. Chrom had Kellum and Kjelle bring Emmeryn to safety. Chrom and Ryan hid behind a rock to make sure that they wouldn't get hit by arrows if there were any archers on the field.

"Chrom, I don't like the look of their general, he seems over confident he has no weapons what so ever, not even a shield. He must have some trick up his sleeve," Ryan informed.

Chrom looked around the corner of the rock and saw the general put one of his commanders in charge, the general walked away.

"No, he's leaving, typical of a Plegian general, these aren't bandits, it's a Plegian militia," Chrom corrected.

Ryan took a look around the corner, he realized the set up of the soldiers as they marched toward them. It all consisted of a common Plegian battle strategy. They were all spread out into thin strands, in an attempt to cause the enemy to plow straight for their commander, but if they tried plowing through then the forces would close the gaps and completely surround the enemy. It was a smart move really, but Ryan , being the tactician he is devised up a new maneuver.

"Chrom I know what to do," Ryan exclaimed.

After discussing maneuvers each person took their place on the battlefield. Ryan had them placed on the ridges on the side, each person had a ranged weapon with them and a hand to hand combat weapon, except for Virion. Ryan and Morgan stayed on a high ledge above Chrom. Lon'qu, Lucina, and Virion were on the ledges opposite from where Chrom, Ryan, and Morgan were. Then down below there was Donnel, Vaike, Gregor, Kellum, and Kjelle. Chrom had a large pile of javelins at his side. He held one in his hand ready to strike.

Once the militia got close enough, Ryan gave the signal; which was shooting a ball of thunder into the air, and the people on the side ridges started raining attacks down on the enemies. At first the militia soldiers were caught by surprise and got struck down by either javelins, arrows, or one of Ryan's and Morgan's thunder bolts. But soon the militia soldiers learned and they split off and some of them started heading up the ridges. As this had started happening the units on the ground had started charging toward which ever enemy soldiers were still on the ground, to make sure that not too many soldiers went up the ledges to confront the higher up attackers.

Chrom kept throwing spear after spear, each one snapped as it stabbed into the enemy, which was good because he wouldn't want the enemies returning his javelins to him in like manor. But now they were getting too close for his liking and he dropped the javelin in his hand and unsheathed the Falchion. He ran full sprint; which really wasn't that fast because of the night before, and started slashing enemies down one by one.

Lon'qu on the other hand noticed the enemies increasingly gaining distance toward them. When they got close enough, he switched out his bow with a killing edge and slashed down two enemies in one movement. Lucina also switched to her parallel Falchion, and was in melee the enemies, in fact Lucina kick one in the face to cause the soldier to fall all the way down to the ground, and crack his skull open. Virion was now moving onto higher ledge so that he can still get good aim on the enemies.

Meanwhile down below Vaike was still on his first enemy, just idly dodging attacks. The enemy throw their hand axe again, and Vaike hopped over it.

"Ha, you got nothing on teach!" Vaike mocked openly. But this time he forgot that the hand axes have a boom-a-rang effect, and it slashed his shoulder on the way back. Vaike let out a short yelp as the axe broke skin, then he gripped his shoulder, quickly inspected it, then locked back at the soldier.

"This shirt was expensive! The Vaike paid lots of money for this!" He said in shock.

Gripping his axe Vaike jumped in the air and slammed it into the chest of the offending soldier. The soldier body couldn't take the force of impact and the weight of his axe and the soldiers bones cracked from it, but he wasn't alive to feel the pain. Proud of himself Vaike gave a smirk and ran of to fight the next opponent, hopefully not taking as long.

Chrom finished off the last enemy headed in his direction. All it took was a quick slash to the throat. But now he looked down at the militia forces still below. Surprisingly there was only about ten of them left. That's when Chrom caught a good sight of the commanding officer. It was the same person from the night before. This man hid in shelter and had his hand axe ready to throw.

Chrom ran down to meet the commander, with sword ready. Upon arriving the enemy caught sight of Chrom, he stood up and smiled in recognition.

"so the Ylissean rat has showed his face, too bad that history would tell that you were slaughtered by the great Malgor," the soldier said whimsically to himself.

"Commander Malgor," Chrom started, "Why does your general risk waging war against Ylisse?"

The commander laughed at the question. He laugh as if the answer was very obvious. Well it probably was obvious to the commander but Chrom had no idea of this general's intentions.

"It is you that is risking war, for you invade Plegian territory, and cause disruption in the process of the law," Malgor answered back.

"How am I disrupting the processes of law?" Chrom asked.

"By helping that girl!" Malgor said flinging the axe toward Chrom. However Chrom guessed the action would happen and he jumped to the side, then upon hearing the movement of the hand axe coming back toward him Chrom ducked and the axe spun over him, passing Chrom without scratching him, and was retrieve by Malgor.

Chrom ran toward Malgor, who throw the axe again, this time it was heading straight for Chrom, he had no time to dodge it. But with a flick of his wrist he swung the Falchion so the blade collided with the side of the hand axe, knocking it to the ground.

Malgor looked in horror at what happened and at the sight of the exalt of Ylisse still charging straight at him. Chrom leaped into the air and landed on Malgor's chest also pushing the blade of the Falchion into Malgor's chest. At first the blade stopped briefly as it his bone, but then penetrated through the bone and pierced Malgor's heart. Malgor in turn fell to the ground causing Chrom to fall over next to the body, which quickly grew pale and cold for the life had be taken. Chrom stood up and retrieved his sword, he gave a quick glance around and saw that everyone else just finished up.

Chrom looked at the bloodied blade, he disliked that such an event had to occur so soon. They haven't even arrived home yet. It was sad in a way, but it had to be done. The soldiers were going to attack one of their own villages, all just for Emmeryn. Chrom began to wonder why they wanted Emmeryn dead. But he would have to ask her himself.

The next day, the people involved in the battle finally finished burying the bodies and cleaning their weapons. Apparently Emmeryn finally understood that Chrom and his party were there to help. Chrom was correct in thinking that the villagers thought her name was Emily. Because when she first woke up, she told her that all she could remember is that "Someone close to her" called her "Emm". Of course the villagers thought that Emm was short for Emily, not Emmeryn. But it's not like they would have known, an isolated Plegian village on the west side of Plegian territory, they would have no reason to need to know about the goings-on in Ylisse since it posed no threat to them from their position on the map.

Chrom had gone to meet with Emmeryn in a little cottage she was staying in. It was owned by an older couple. Chrom had come to learn that they took care of Emmeryn's wounds. Chrom had thanked them for taking care of her before he entered the room. He entered all by himself, he wished that he could somehow make her remember.

"Hey Emmeryn, do you remember who I am?" Chrom asked.

"no," was her reply.

Chrom let out a sigh before continuing, "How about Lissa? Do you remember her?" Chrom asked. Emmeryn shook her head no.

"You don't remember Lissa at all?" Chroms question was followed by another shaking of the head.

"I remember when you attended her wedding. It wasn't that much, really you had so much stuff planned that we thought you would never make it," Chrom recalled, "But you just cancelled whatever arrangements you had and showed up anyways. Because you said "I can meet with ambassadors any day, but watching my sister get married will only happen once.""

Chrom left a pause to see if she would recall anything, but after a while he realized that she couldn't. Over the time Chrom talked to her about her past, what she did, who were her friends, who father was. But none of it helped her remember anything. Chrom then stood up. He decided to give up, there was nothing that could be done to retrieve the memories. Chrom turned to leave.

"Wait," came Emmeryn's voice.

Chrom stopped in the door way. He hoped that she finally remembered something. He wished that she could remember something.

"Can I travel with your group? I may not have all my memories, but I still know how to fight, and how to heal. I could be useful to you. Also I feel safer around you people. Also they might come back for me and I don't want to endanger the village," Emmeryn requested.

Chrom leaned against the frame, he let out a sigh of relief, knowing that will return home with them. Unknown to Emmeryn he let out a smile.

"Sure you can."


	5. Ch3

Chapter 3: The Wreckers

Queen Lodia, the new ruler of Plegia sat in her throne. She was chosen by the Plegian people to represent their country as their ruler. Lodia wanted to purge the remains of the mistakes this countries past rulers have made. However some of those remnants were actual people and to order their execution would result in a event that would forever be known as a massacre. That was the last thing she wanted to do right after she got he power. However she was informed of a clash between the Ylissean party and some troops, the reasons were not fully described in detail. Which was kind of suspicious, but she couldn't do anything without majority vote from the council. That is why she had brought this meeting into session, to discuss the action to be taken.

All of the senators from each of the regions took their prospective seats in the council room. Each one had their highest ranking general with them. Lodia didn't remember who brought up the idea, but she agreed to it none the less.

Each of the senators respectfully spoke with each other until Lodia called their attention with a few whacks with the gavel. Once that was heard the senators gave Lodia their full attention.

"Now It's time to call an important matter to question. There was a rumor of a clash between one of our armies and the Ylissean party. I want to know why this had happened? And we need a proposal on the next action we take," Lodia declared.

"It's obvious what happened!" senator Olman called out, "They attack one of our militia's and they deserve to be punished!"

"Silence You," Lodia snapped, "We all know that you're looking for any way to started war with the Ylissean, and that your part of a faction of the Grimleal, where your military force is called the wreckers. I had vowed to not allow this country to repeat the same mistakes as it had in it's past, just be glad that you even have a seat at this council, be glad that I didn't order your immediate destruction. And be glad that I still am extending this mercy right now!"

The room was silent, everyone took in what was said, and then they averted their attention back to Lodia. However she quietly just shifted her position on her throne and let out a sigh. Apparently the stress of being leader was clearly already having effects on her mentally. Now she was yelling at elected officials. Lodia didn't want that image spreading around, no matter how much she disliked senator Olman.

"I apologized for my outburst Mr. Olman. I said things I shouldn't have," Lodia said quietly.

"Apology accepted, but the sin is not forgotten," Olman stated.

Sometimes the things Olman said makes Lodia want to wring his neck, but of course she still had to restrain herself, However she just put the thought aside.

"Now first off, where did this happen?" Lodia questioned.

Olman stood up after Lodia's inquiry. This put a knot in her stomach; she had to listen to this fool again. However Lodia could not refuse audience to him if it proved to help in the case at hand.

"It happened in the mountain village of Muos, which comes under my jurisdiction, my head general was in command of the militia that was attacked. He will describe the event in further detail, if you permit audience to him," Olman offered.

"Fine audience granted," Lodia allowed with some dismay.

The slender general stood up and walked toward the center room, he wore his armor even in here, which was a fact Lodia didn't like. It made her worried that there might be an attack at any moment. Lodia also didn't like how this general never removed his helmet under any circumstances. It gave her a chill that she could never know who was underneath.

"General Fahlmer," he said introducing himself, " I was the general in command at the time of this event. We were going to stay at Muos while we did some mountain combat training, however the Ylissean party started to attack us, I ended up losing seventy five men during that massacre, that is why I reported it."

Lodia went over it in her mind, it didn't make sense to her, why would the Ylissean's randomly attack soldiers on training exercises. This wasn't fitting together good, and Lodia didn't like that fact.

"Do you know why they attack?" Lodia questioned.

"Negative, my queen," Fahlmer replied.

Lodia narrowed her eyes as if she was scanning every detail about Fahlmer. Fahlmer had no signs of nervousness that she could study with his armor on, so it could be hard to determine if he was telling the truth. Lodia stood up ready to make a proposal to the council.

"I say we ask the Ylissean party to arrive here, where we can question them about the matter, see if we can try to patch up holes in this explanation, does the council agree to this notion?"

The council members had a discussion about themselves, trying to figure if this was the best course of action. Then afterward the council spokesman, a senator named Hi'toul stood.

"We agree with the motion to be taken," Hi'toul answered before sitting.

"Alright then, I'll send my son Logan, and two other people to go fetch the Ylissean party, Logan shall escort them, while one of his party members is to ride ahead and deliver the message of when they are on their way, until the Ylissean party is here this session is at recess," Lodia announced.

The senators stood and started filing out of the room. However as they were leaving Olman and Fahlmer walked next to each other. Olman had an expression of concern.

"Fahlmer, this wasn't supposed to happen this way," Olman whispered.

"I noticed that," Fahlmer replied coolly.

"You know what has to be done right?" Olman Inquired.

"Yes, I shall inform Hevastas immediately," Fahlmer answered.


	6. Ch4

Chapter 4: Broken Peace

Chrom was in his room trying to fit all of his belongings into his carry bags. He had gotten to the point where for some reason every time he put something in, it always pushed something else out. Chrom always struggled with this part, mostly because he normally isn't very skilled with this kind of thing. Chrom was trying to fit his coffee mug in the bag right now, but the wooden vassal wouldn't agree to go in. Chrom decided to push with all his strength, but in all the brute force the next thing he heard was a crack. He looked down to see that he broke the wooden mug.

"Well that's one less thing to pack," Chrom said to himself, as he threw the broken mug into a nearby waste basket.

"Chrom can you try to not break stuff? Sumia asked.

Chrom looked over to see that Sumia had completely pack everything, which confused Chrom because Sumia had twice as many stuff yet she fit it in a smaller bag. So to see that she accomplished such a feat came to complete shock.

"How did..."

"It's called space management; if you want I'll show you how to do it sometime," Sumia said cutting Chrom off.

Sumia quickly walked over and grabbed his stuff, and within five minutes it was all organized completely, and Chrom had more than half the bag left as empty space. Chrom felt embarrassed that his wife had to organize his stuff for him, he would have to figure out a way to repay her some time.

Everybody was now ready to go, Chrom took the lead, after Frederick. The group was about to set off when in the distance they noticed three people coming toward them on horseback.

"Milord, there are three horse riders approaching us, they are armed but not in position to fight," Frederick announced.

"Thank You Frederick," Chrom acknowledged.

Chrom watched as the three of them arrived, the middle one had bright red hair which was slicked back except for a cow lick in the front, his armor was black and he had a large collar on him, in one hand he held a Tome with him, it appeared to be Thoron by the look of it. The two soldiers with him were just generic paladins; each one had an Iron lance in their possession. Chrom greeted them as they strode up toward him.

"Greetings," Chrom called to the leader of the group.

The man with the red hair brought his horse in close before stopping he quickly looked at the group which was about to leave before speaking.

"Exalt Chrom; I am Prince Logan, son of Queen Lodia," the man started.

"What may I do for you?" Chrom asked.

"Because of the clash you had a few days ago, the explanations of our men seem to have holes in it, and we need you to testify your side of the story, so we can analyze the event from both perspectives," Logan explained curtly.

"Are we in trouble?" Chrom questioned, he wanted to see this mans views.

"No, not yet, but however If our analysis shows that your party had started the conflict, there will be consequences. But until that is figured no action can be taken except for caution.

What Chrom heard sounded interesting, the views of this new queen actually make her a better leader already, the previous leaders; Gangrel and Validar, were both eager to find an excuse to make war. Both of their attempts had led to their demise, and Chrom was glad that now Plegia had a sensible leader.

"Very well, my party will travel to the capital, I'm guess we're to be escorted," Chrom assumed.

Logan quickly gave a hand signal and the two other paladins left him and started heading off. This was confusing to Chrom because he thought they were there to help escort, because paladins were highly skilled and swift knights, those two could kill just about almost every member of Chrom's party just in case it was true that he was the aggressor.

"Where, are they going?" Aren't they going to escort us?"

"They are going to the capital, and your being escorted by me," Logan answered.

"By yourself? But aren't you worried that we could be the aggressors?" Chrom questioned him once again.

"Well then," Logan started as he positioned his horse for travel, "I just have to hope you're not."

Logan had his horse trot of slowly in the same direction, Chrom looked at Logan puzzled at the man's trust. He wondered how such a person in a position such as Logan could be so trusting. Frederick must have seen the question in his expression because Frederick approached Chrom.

"Reminds me of somebody I know," was all Frederick said.

Chrom thought about it for a moment, and then he realized that he was like that. Especially when he found Ryan in the field near south town. Chrom smiled as he thought, "looks like Plegia has a bright future."

Meanwhile….

The person walked through the darkened corridors of the Plegian palace. The man walked through the twisting paths while taking down any guards in his way. Hevastas was quick, silent, and deadly. The assassin had a mission to do, and he couldn't fail, for if he did his employer would bring wrath down on him. Hevastas took a corner which brought him into the hallway where the entrance to the main hall was, there were two guards standing near the door. He would need to get into the main hall if he was to make it to Lodia's chambers. The guards didn't look in his direction, mainly because he made no sound to alert them, Hevastas quickly took out his killer bow, grabbed two arrows from his quiver, He nocked the two arrows at the same time, as he pulled back on the bowstring he heard the wooden creak a little as he pulled back. The guards heard it but they could react because Hevastas let go and each guard was killed almost immediately when the arrows pierced their skulls and jabbed into their brains.

Hevastas quietly put his bow away and unsheathed his sword just as he was about to enter the great hall. Once inside he walked as silently as possible, his footstep barely audible. He then entered Lodia's chambers where he saw the red haired woman sleeping, her lance wasn't far from the bed and Hevastas took care to not knock it over. Hevastas approached the sleeping woman and raised the sword ready to strike.

At that moment Lodia's eyes shot open, and when she noticed what was going to happen she swiftly dived of the bed, before Hevastas could impale her. Lodia, being prepared for this grabbed her lance in one movement and she thrust it into the back of the assassin.

There was a snap heard and Hevastas let out a gargling sound because he tried to scream but his throat filled with blood. Then as he realized he failed, his life left him and his body fell to the ground.

Lodia stood there panting from the adrenaline of the moment, here she was holding a Lance and with a dead assassin on her floor staining the rug with his blood. Fury entered in her because she could just guess who hired this assassin. Lodia then quickly changed into her royal garb and put on her armor before exiting her chambers. She still had he lance with her in case more assassin's awaited. She walked down the hallways until she found some guards. She quickly looked at the mans rank before addressing him.

"Captain," Lodia addressed with anger in her voice.

"Yes milady?"

"Assemble your men, and I want both Senator Olman, and General Fahlmer executed at once," Lodia commanded.

The guard looked puzzled at this order, "But what are their charges?" he asked her.

"Attempted assassination," Lodia snapped out as she walked away, " I'll be in the great hall, please inform me once the task had been completed."

The guard nodded and ran down the hallway to the barracks, there he assembled thirty men, for he knew Fahlmer was a skilled general. But however they didn't know what skills Fahlmer possessed, but it was better to be safe then sorry. The execution party consisted of mostly soldiers, and fighters, but there were a few mages in the mix because they would need magic to get through Fahlmer's armor.

The group walked down the hallways and entered into Olman's chambers. Just as they suspected both Olman and Fahlmer were there.

"What's going on? Why are you barging in here like your going to arrest somebody?" Olman demanded furiously.

"Your both are to executed for plotting in the attempted assassination of Queen Lodia," the captain answered.

"E-executed? This is preposterous!" Olman exclaimed as the soldiers forced Olman to his knee's.

Fahlmer on the other hand wasn't so easy to bring to his knees but it was done after a few minutes of struggling. Once both were on their knees the first guard walked over with a sword, In a quick moment the guard inserted the sword into the ribcage of Olman, killing him instantly. The second guard, a mage walked over to Fahlmer, the mage prepared a lethal lightning bolt to make the kill. But then they notice Fahlmer looked up at his executioner.

"Thank you for, your help in beridding of Olman," he said with a some enthusiasm.

The mage raise his arm, he would need all the strength he could muster to get it through Fahlmer's armor.

"But, I have important business to attend to!" Fahlmer exclaimed just as a thunder ball formed around the executioner and killed the mage.

The guards were surprised by this, generals don't typically use tomes, however they needed to execute him. The guards charge toward Fahlmer, but just as they did, the space in front of them fluxed and caused the air to pierce through them and kill them. The captain looked in horror as Fahlmer stood and approached toward him. Fahlmer raised his hand and the Captain felt pain, he could feel the life force draining out of him. Drops of blood seeped through his skin and pulled away from his body, floating toward Fahlmer then glowing as it entered Fahlmers body. The captain's insides started feeling dry, which was intriguing for he never felt the sensation before, but however it was still torture none the less. The flow of the blood seeping through seemed to intensify and to get fast. The captain couldn't do anything to stop it, he was in so much pain that he couldn't move.

Finally there was a snap f the Captains spine as the last drops of blood seeked to escape to their captor. The body fell over, completely drained of its life force. Fahlmer took a few steps toward the body. He then kicked it lightly just to see the victims face.

"You should do some research about your enemies before you try to kill them," Fahlmer spoke to the corpse.

The Ylissean party was still in the mountain region, of course this region wasn't that big, but it's difficult to maneuver the terrain. So there for it took three times a long then it normally did. Somewhere exhausted while other were still full of energy. Frederick and the other mounted units would get off their horse every once in a while to rest the horses. Gerome and Cherche however didn't need to do such liberties, Wyverns were known for being enduring, they could go days without rest if need, which is what made Chrom wish he had one. Cherche and Gerome have been flying ahead occasionally and then waiting for the rest of the group. Chrom wished that he had the liberties to do so, but first he would need to learn how to ride a Pegasus first, and those things were crazy.

"Chrom! Can we rest now?" Lissa complained so loudly that her voice seemed to echo in the mountains.

"We can rest now, as long as she doesn't do that again we'll be fine," Logan said, "Anyways they are waiting for us."

Chrom took the information in and nodded his permission to the group. Once that was done a bunch of people let out sighs of relief, including Nowi, who was riding on Ricken's horse, even when Ricken wasn't on it. Actually since they left she hadn't set foot on the ground. The group pitched up their tents, and Frederick starts a few camp fires for the group. Chrom finally realized that the group was so big they all couldn't sit in front of one camp fire. This made Chrom glad because it meant that he never lost a single soldier under his command. But this also worried him because even though this was true, no captain can ever go through his entire life without losing one soldier. I just simply can't be done, and that is what worried Chrom the most. Which one would die? Also when would this happen? He had become such close friends with them all that he hoped that none of them would die.

A sound went off not too far away in the mountains, it was quiet but Chrom heard it. He turned and looked off into the darkness. His hairs stood on end, wondering what could be out there. Chrom turned his attention away from the direction, he noticed that Logan was looking around too. This made Chrom even more nervous, since Logan lived in these lands, he knew them better then practically everyone here, with the exception of Thar'ja and Henry. If Logan was nervous then that means they should all be nervous.

"What kind of creatures are out in these parts?" Chrom questioned.

"Spiders," Logan answered quickly.

"How big do these spiders get?" Chrom asked again hoping that they wouldn't be too big.

"Try three time the size of your horses here, these spiders are called Baals, they somehow crossed over from the continent of Magvel. It's unclear how, but they did. What's worse is that they're night hunters, and they travel in packs. It's like the worse nightmare you could ever have, except it's real," Logan informed still peering off into the darkness.

This didn't sit well in Chrom's stomach. He wasn't scare of bugs usually, actually when it comes to his daughters Lucina and Cynthia, Chrom always has to come and squish bugs for them. However Spiders three times the size of a horse, this scared Chrom.

"If we happen to encounter them beware of two things, one if they sense that you are scared then they think your prey. Two they're claws are poisonous, be careful not to get slashed by them. Because it could be a while till we get out of this region, and if you go too long without an antidote then it can kill you," Logan said.

Chrom nodded as he filed the information away into his mind. "I'll tell the others," he said while turning. But as he was about to leave, Logan grabbed his arm.

"Don't, it would make them overly nervous, and if their nervous that would just show up as a large meal for these things. If they don't know, they won't be scared, thus the Baals will leave us alone, understand?"

Chrom nodded signifying that he understood. Once Logan let go of his arm Chrom Proceed to walk over to the rest of the group and sit in front of the fire.

Lodia stood in the grand hall pacing back and forth. She hadn't heard from the guards for a while, maybe they were having some difficulty. Which really should occur, it's practically two men up against thirty. Maybe not exactly thirty but close enough. Lodia let out a sigh, it made her nervous that it was taking so long.

The door opened and Lodia was eager to find out why it took so long. "Has the task been com…" Lodia started but didn't finish. When she turned in the door way stood Fahlmer, not the captain of the guard. This was unsettling to see, Fahlmer had beaten the guards and now the treacherous man was here.

"It's touching to know that you would have me executed so quickly," Fahlmer said with some sarcasm.

Lodia didn't find this amusing at all, she just gave him a grim stare.

"It was nice to get to know your friends, How about you meet mine now," Fahlmer said holding up a stone.

Slowly the ambience to the world around them turned to a reddish color except a little bubble around Fahlmer. Out of dead bodies things that looked like the silhouettes of the person they had been seemed to rise out of the bodies, Lodia prepare her lance and when she moved it seemed like the space around her had the consistency as if she were under water, slowing her movements down considerably. Yet when she looked at the silhouettes they we're not affected by this, they moved at normal speed.

"These are called the Echoes, which is merely what they are, an echo of the person they used to be. Except they feed on any living thing exposed in their realm," Fahlmer said, yet his voice sounded distorted by the space around Lodia.

The creature moved around the bubble in which contained Fahlmer, and started walking toward Lodia. Lodia knew she was set at the disadvantage, but it would be worth to try to win. Lodia readied her Shock stick lance ready for the onslaught. One of the Echoes recognized this and started running toward her, the others following in close pursuit. Lodia started her swing ahead of time, calculating the difference in speed. And her lance sliced through the first one turning it into a cloud of black dust. Lodia kept fighting them; her movements increasingly became faster as she got accustomed to the environment Fahlmer had put her in. It was convenient that these Echoes died in one slash. So as she got more accustomed to the realm it actually became easy.

But something unexpected happened; Lodia felt a pain in her chest. She looked down to see an arrow protruding from it, with the arrow head facing out from her. She had been shot in the back, and it was a nasty wound too. Lodia could feel her life force leaving as she hit the ground, She slowly moved her head to see an Echo of the assassin Hevastas, whom she killed in her chambers, standing upside down on the ceiling. The reason dawned on her that Fahlmer planned to have him killed in her quarters, for this reason alone.

Her last emotions could have been hate, or anger, or resentment. But it was worry, she was worried what would become of Plegia, but more importantly what would happen to her son, Logan.


	7. Ch5

Chapter 5: Terrors of the Night

Lissa woke up in the middle of the night, she had to go pee really badly. Grabbing a spot lantern, Lissa got out and tried to find a place to go. Unfortunately her and Ryan's tent was in the center of the camp, which was pretty large. Lissa weaved back and forth through the tents, hoping to find a way out of this maze. Eventually Lissa heard a weird noise, puzzled she turned in the direction of the sound and shown the spot light toward the sound. What she saw, was a giant spider the size of maybe three horses on top of each other. Also it was reaching into some ones tent. Lissa frozen in fear, accidently dropped the lantern.

"SPIDER!" She screamed.

Immediately at the same time as some of the tent lights started turning on, the thing turned toward he and gave out a hiss before charge toward her. Lissa, still frozen in fear didn't move. Her legs felt as heavy as metal anvils. The giant spider was ready to impale her with its fangs, but when it was only meters away from the it fell to the ground and died. Lissa then noticed that in a blue tunic was a person standing on the bael's head with their sword plunged into its body. The person had dark blue hair and wore a mask. They had one arm covered in armor, while the other was bare.

"Get to safety, now!" the person commanded.

Lissa did as she was told ad now as she ran she noticed that the whole camp was awake and fighting these spiders. Chrom had just arrived prepared for battle. He could see that people where having hard time trying to kill these things.

"These creatures are weak against magic," Logan said as he came up behind Chrom with Ryan at his side.

"Thanks, Ryan will fight alongside me, Logan make sure people don't get scratched by the Bael's claws," Chrom commanded. Immediately they split up to do their jobs.

Chrom and Ryan ran through the crowds of fighting to find a spot they could help out with. Which they soon found one, a person wearing a blue tunic with navy blue hair and a mask was fighting a bael al by themselves. Chrom immediately recognized who it was and made urgent the need to help them. Chrom ran over and immediately jumped toward the beastly spider and slashed at it. However its exoskeleton was thick and the creature was unaffected by the slash. Ryan however fired a Thoron bolt at the creature which it dodged the attack.

"Try to stab its head," the masked person said.

Chrom nodded in agreement and he started making his way up the rocks to try to strike from above. But the Bael slammed him of the rocks, luckily it didn't scratch Chrom. Ryan started shooting Thoron bolts repeatedly over and over again, but the monster had swift movement dodging all the attacks.

"This thing is fast!" Ryan exclaimed as he tried attacking it in futile.

Chrom decided to slash at it, but as he swung he realized that him and Ryan tried attacking at the same time, which resulted in the Thoron bolt hitting Chrom's blade. A shock quickly went through his body, but he realized that the falchion was holding the electricity inside the blade itself. Chrom the blade glow and crackle gave him an idea. Chrom ran over and slashed at the Bael's leg and it sliced through cutting the limb off.

"I found a way to defeat it," Chrom said as he looked at Ryan. Ryan nodded and fired another shoot but at Chrom this time. Chrom collected the bolt in his blade, and used it to slash off another leg. Ryan and Chrom worked co-operatively slashing off the legs one by one. This went on till the Bael fell to the ground and Chrom stabbed it in the head and killed it.

Chrom and Ryan went to help the others until the Bael's were either dead or running away. Finally they could relax. Now since the night creatures were running away. The tactic Chrom and Ryan discovered was used to fight off the Bael's and proved effective. Now the question was, who these people that came from nowhere were, Chrom had a good idea about one of them.

Chrom approached the one in the plan blue tunic. "Can you tell us your name brave fighter?" Chrom asked.

"My name is Marth!" the masked person answered.

"Really, are you sure it's not Lucina?" Chrom asked.

Immediately he could see the masked person was caught off guard and shocked that he guessed it correctly.

"How did you know?" the new Lucina asked as she took the mask off and let her hair loose.

"It's not the first time this happened to me, now who's your friend," Chrom asked referring to the other masked person just walking over with one arm in armor and the other bare.

"I was originally supposed to say my name was Ike. But I think there would be no point now. My name is Eurick," the masked warrior said, who then removed the mask.

"I haven't seen you before," Chrom said confused.

"That's because we're from a different future," the new Lucina explained, " When Your Lucina entered into the past it created an alternate timeline, one with all your children at the same age as yourselves in the same period of time. Since they couldn't go back to their own timeline, they remained in yours creating the future in which we originate. You all grow together and soon enough you all have children, when I say that I mean both of the generations."

"I am the child of Cynthia and Laurent, the same two you have with you right now. Me and this Lucina grew up together, each of us fought to better ourselves, so we each would be ready to rule if there ever arouse a need for it," Eurick explained further.

All the while they were explaining Chrom was thinking to himself that he needed to tell his children to stop traveling into the past. Because it surely got confusing, with the multiple generations all the same age, and in the same stream of time, and now since there were more then one of the same person this was going to get all the more confusing.

"What was the reason you time traveled?" Chrom asked.

"Let's just say things went wrong," Eurick answered.

"We came to help fix things," new Lucina said.

"Alright, is there anything you know that wouldn't have changed by your coming here?" Ryan asked, "The reason I ask is that this could determine our current predicament."

"yes, I know that about this time, a General would have usurped control of Plegia, by killing Queen Lodia," new Lucina answered.

At this Logan seemed shocked, and anger swelled in him. He almost looked like he couldn't control it.

"Who! Who dare do such a thing?" Logan demanded, he wanted to know who killed or will kill his mother.

"A man named Fahlmer," Eurick said.

"That cowardly man, I shall kill him for his sins" Logan said in frustration.

"Well if you must, then you should know that he is no ordinary person. Although being a general, he has skills that you wouldn't be prepared for otherwise. Besides using axes and lances, he also learned how to use tomes, even dark tomes. Also he was an apprentice of Validar for a short period of time. He then got a new master who was far more powerful, but we don't know who this other person is," Eurick informed.

Chrom took the information in, he processed it to try to get they're scenario out completely. He could tell Ryan did the same. After all, Ryan needs to come up with a tactic, and they had visited Plegia castle enough times to memorize its corridors. Figuring that this Fahlmer has connections to Validar meant that he was a member of the Grimleal which would mean that he would try to resurrect Grima from the dead. That meant that this battle would be even more important than that before.

"I see, well that means that this war ain't done yet. We were only in the eye of the storm. Maybe the worst has yet to come, everyone rest up. We leave two hours before sunrise to head toward Plegia's capital. If all goes well we should arrive there in two days," Chrom announced to the group.

The group dispersed to get to their tents, The new Lucina will stay with their current Lucina, and Eurick would stay with Owain and the other single men. As the group left Ryan went up to Chrom.

"Chrom if what they say is true, our opponent will be difficult to defeat. Because regular soldiers are weak against magic and defensive against physical attacks, while tome using soldiers are usually defensive against magic attacks and weak against physical," Ryan said sternly.

"Which that means…"

"Yes, he being both would cancel out the weaknesses. Thus making him strong against anything we can possibly use against him. We will have slim chance of defeating him swiftly," Ryan finished.

Chrom let out a sigh, "well you're the tactician so figure out a way to kill him before we get there," Chrom said patting Ryan on the shoulder then heading off to bed.


End file.
